Talk:Young Adventurer Set
Whats with the notes? prices change. 216.224.121.141 15:07, 1 September 2006 (UTC) : price removed - Peet 16:11, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Prospecting locks (Moved from talk page) The Prospecting lock is at this time mostly unknown, however it is generally agreed that you need 500+prospecting to get the Hat, this can be obtained through fighting the creature with five or more pay-to-play players. The Ring has dropped for 100-300 prospecting, the exact lock is still unknown. : I've got ring solo with 109 prospecting, so it's definitely no higher than 100. Considering it's the very epitome of a beginner set, I doubt it has a prospecting lock at all. Low droprate and few monsters are more likely culprits. :) - Dashiva 14:04, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::I've gotten the ring solo with 100pp ~ Didodeman 04:12, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I got hat and cape in a fight with a friend who had a chance candy going. So both of those must be 302 or lower =) Seven pieces? I do believe the recent change is incorect. the only way I can see to equip 7 pieces of adv set is to wear two rings. and the last time I tried that I got a message that I was already wearing that ring and couldnt equip a second. That said, I havn't tried it recently... +brickballs : You're quite correct. There's no way to wear seven items of a six-item set. - DarkStorm Ring Update I had to update the properties of the ring, because I recently bought a ring with: +4 Chance +3 Strenght +3 Agility +3 Intelligence +3 Wisdom GroundZzero 0:55, March 1st 2007 :It was modified by jewelmagus? The stats are only listed for items that drop from monsters are created by craftsmen. Forgemages can change any stats so there is no point listing modified items. -- Fogleg 09:12, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Fogleg is right. Your ring was obviously enhanced by a Forgemage. You can only rely on items that you craft yourself (or are crafted by someone you can really trust) --Lirielle 14:03, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::: How do you know when the stats of an item have been altered by a Forge mage? Rsrblm1 21:12, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Common sense if you have an item that has been 1-2 for 2 years and suddenly its 1-20 you can get suspicious, other way is by checking community website and the last but most effective one is by drop/craft, normaly if you become a respectable user of the community and say "well i got this ring from a drop with 20 of given stat" well you have credibility other way changing an item that has been there the same for 2 years its rather weird, like when they got wisdom 1-2, originally all adventure set had wisdom 1, as items get forgemae we cant trust any more on market items since every time you forgame there is no way unless the forgemager uses a signature rune --Cizagna (Talk) 21:23, 8 March 2008 (UTC) boot update i just droped a pair of adv boots that had +2 everything... even the wisdom. i even heard other people say that all can get +2 wisdom ~ Didodeman 22:53, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Question Some parts of adv set are <100, does this mean that your prospecting needs to be lower then 100 and that you need to be a P2P?? :Most of the equipments are with a minimum of 100 pp its just that before it stated that it could be lower but from my experience its always 100pp for lock so if in your battle there was an ally that is p2p you have a change to get a p2p item =p --Cizagna (Talk) 20:46, 2 August 2007 (UTC) "...Second easiest set to acquire?" I wouldn't say that this is the second-easiest set to acquire. Piwi sets seem easier to get, then Boon, THEN Adventurer. Piwis can be hunted for equipment, with spare feathers/seeds made into equipment as well. For Boon, you'd have to run several quests, as well as run Incarnam Dungeon. Adventurer set would have to be crafted (which is money or time-consuming for those with low professions), or dropped with a P2P character. Price-wise, it's Piwi/Boon/Adventurer, as well (doubtedly varies much, Issa Mess is a little more costly, it seems.) Darkrenn 22:58, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Crafting Chart I've finished adding the crafting requirements for the whole set. Rsrblm1 04:43, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Advice :moved from article This set is usually maged so each item has 10 to 15 wis on each. And is used until level 38 in most cases untill prespic set, I personally think that Gobball Set is overated as the wis is terrible. Stick with Adv set till 38 and you'll level three times faster than in gobbal set. With the update in maging sucess, and how difficult Ra Sa are to stick to items now, 15wis on an adv set is becoming much less common. on average in 300 attempts on blank adv headgears, one rune per try, i'm lucky if a third stick, at 7 wisdom average (100 costumagus, rosal). so sets like this are likely to become expensive as people hang onto them, meaning the most likely situation is a standard +52 wis set, making the gobball set still viable, especially when you factor things such as killing time into account, where fighting a mushd in gob set vs adventurer set, the mushd will die about 1-2 turns earlier (tested on lv 11 feca, lv 5 natural.) ~Hinairusu (talk) 10:07, June 20, 2010 (UTC)Hinairusu